Can't Cope
by RiverAndEleven
Summary: Well, this is my first story on here and i suck at summaries so... NOT ATU plus TRIGGER WARNING DESCRIPTIONS AND TALK OF SELF HARM


**A.N- Hey! So this is my first time writing fanfiction on here though i have written some stories in my spare time. This story is from a few years back and I have decided to put it up here. Feedback would be much appreciated, thanks :)**.

 **Also this story has changed some background information about the Beatles where John and Ringo have known each other since they were 12, and Paul and George joined the band later.** **Thanks for reading- Gem:)**.

It was a chilly September morning in London, with showers on and off all morning. Three of the Beatles had already woken up and decided to let Ringo sleep in. John was, of course, concerned about him because he was usually one of the first to wake, put instead put it down to him being ill. George, as per usual, was hungry so he and Paul decided to take a trip out and get some food.

"I'll stay here" John said to Paul as they were leaving. "I'm not hungry anyway, plus Rings'll worry if he's alone when he wakes up." Paul nodded in agreement waved John goodbye and left with a now starving George.

They hadn't been particularly quiet so after fifteen minutes of reading his book, John grew more concerned over Ringo. He decided to go and check on him to put his mind at ease. He knocked softly at the bedroom door. No reply. He knocked louder this time in case Ringo hadn't heard him the first time round. When there was still no reply, John went straight into the room and was shocked to see Ringo's bed was empty. He did notice that the bathroom door was shut. He thought for a moment before deciding to knock. Still getting no reply he tried the door, surprised to find that is was unlocked.

"Ringo?" he said as he entered the room. Just around the corner he saw Ringo sitting on the cold, tiled floor leaning against the faded blue wall. His shirt and the floor around him were painted in a deep red. "Ringo!" he shouted as he ran towards the older man, but got nothing, not even a slight flinch. He could just make out what what Ringo had in his hand and hoped it wasn't what he thought. He slowly got closer to Ringo and saw something he wished he hadn't. Ringo slowly slid the object in his hand across his wrist allowing his blood to flow everywhere. As soon as John saw this he grabbed the blade from Ringo and threw it into the sink. Ringo noticed this and slowly looked up to face John, who was now kneeling in front of him. He quickly held his wrists against his body tightly, realising it was probably too late and started to cry.

"Hey, let me clean you up yeah?" said John softly as he took Ringo's hand. He grabbed a damp cloth that was on the edge of the sink and started to softly clean away the blood that was starting to dry on both of the older drummers wrists. Once all of the blood had been cleaned up, John looked through the cupboard in the bathroom and found some bandages. He carefully wrapped up Ringo's wrists and cleaned the floor around him. "Here, let's get you up 'ey" John spoke as he helped Ringo get off the floor and on to his bed.

Ringo continued to cry as he sat on the bed as John locked the bedroom door, then went and sat on the bed next to him. He put his arm around the smaller man and allowed him time to calm down. After a few minutes the silence was broken. "I don't want to die, John." Ringo sniffed through his sobs. "I just don't know how to cope anymore and doing this helps me. It makes me feel better. I didn't mean for you to see it, I'm sorry John." Ringo started to cry more due to him thinking that John would hate him. After some careful consideration on what to respond John finally replied. " Hey it's okay Ritchie, really. What can't you cope with, 'ey?" He watched as Ringo thought carefully on how much to tell the singer. He turned to face John and took a deep breath. "I can't love the one person I want to be with and there's no way me mam would be 'appy either." He said solemnly. John listened closely to Ringo. "Is this what's been botherin' yer lately then? Y'know y'don't need y'mam's approval, right? I'm sure this person is a lovely bird and if y'love 'er, y'should say. She might feel the same way back y'know." John said trying to help him understand. Ringo stood up and stood in front of John. He looked straight into his eyes and and whispered, "No, y'dont underunderstand John, it's Georgie." Ringo hung his head and let more tears flow from his deep blue eyes. John looked shocked as he stood next to Ringo. "Does Geo know y'feel like this?" John asked and Ringo shook his head. Just then they heard the door close and laughter coming from the front room. "Get into bed Rich, y'look exhausted. I'll go and see how the others are. I'll just tell them you're ill and asleep." Ringo nodded as he climbed into bed, feeling extremely nauseous, watching John leave.

 **A.N- Well that's the first chapter, I hope it wasn't too long. Hopefully I will update this regularly. Feel free to give feedback or suggestions/prompts :)**


End file.
